


shut your eyes (the good stuff could last)

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Creep (2014)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, implied: exhibitionism bc. u kno. the camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Getting into Aaron's house was the easy part. The fun part is waiting for him to wake up.





	shut your eyes (the good stuff could last)

**Author's Note:**

> title bastardized from the wombats' [ Cheetah Tongue](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/wombats/cheetahtongue.html)
> 
> the title is longer than the fic but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

All he has to do is turn the camera on.

It's already charged, sitting innocently on Aaron's nightstand, and pointed at him.

All Josef has to do is turn the camera on.

The light illuminates Aaron softly as he sleeps. His mouth hangs open just a bit, air moving in and out loudly but not quite loud enough to be a snore.

He looks so peaceful, and so... So _beautiful._

He doesn't notice at first. Josef starts on Aaron's cheek, straddling him carefully and leaning down to press kisses under his eyes and over stubble. It's easier than he expects to ease his hand under Aaron's head and tilt him, slowly, so Josef can reach his mouth.

He has night breath, but Josef couldn't care less. His mouth is limp, and its not until he tries to breathe in and can't that he starts waking up.

And, _oh_ , for just a _second_ , Aaron kisses back -- maybe his ex used to wake him up like this, or maybe he's just starved for it. He shudders under him and arches up for it, and there's a _moment_ where everything is _perfect_.

It's a different story once Aaron wakes up properly and realizes what's happening, and who's on top of him, but it was good enough while it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> login restricted and regulated comments because :^)


End file.
